Lies
by miarae
Summary: [COMPLETE]Futurefic. Rory and Tristan meet again at a party. They kinda hit it off. But what is Tristan hiding? Who is that gorgeous brownhaired girl with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Lies

**Summary**: Rory meets Tristan at a party. They really hit it off. But what is Tristan hiding from her?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Wish I did though, then I would have at least two hot guys in my bedroom...Tris and Jess...yummie!  
  
**A/N**: I got this idea from the story If It Really Was That Easy by BrookenLucas12. I read the first few chapters and got the idea that Dean was lying to Rory about his relationship with Lindsay. I turned out to be wrong :P but anyway that's how I got this idea.

* * *

24-year old Rory Gilmore walked down the stairs clad in a darkblue dress that made her eyes stand out. The long skirt of the dress fanned out and hid the sneakers she was wearing underneath to prevent her from bruising her ankle. The top hugged her curves without making her look like a dressed up whore. Her hair was experiently curled up in a stylish bun and there was a light touch of make-up on her face. She smiled at herself as she walked past the mirror. She really had grown up. After graduating from Chilton she had gone to Yale and recently received her degree in Journalism. In those years she had learn to become independent and her beauty had started to show. At age 24 Rory for the first time felt right at place. She felt more confident than she had ever been, and she was happy with her life and her career. The only thing she was missing was someone to hold. After she had broken up with Jess she had been glad to be single for a while. Back then she had been too busy setting up a new life to date. And eventually she had just been too busy.Rory had kept telling herself that she didn't mind being single until she had seen her mother marrying Luke. At that day she realized that she too needed someone to hold, someone to share her hopes and dreams with. Someone that would provide her with love, safety and a future.  
  
But tonight she wouldn't worry about that. Tonight she was going to have fun, as much fun that could possibly be had when going to a social gathering hosted by Emily Gilmore. Her mother had succesfully managed to escape, though Rory didn't really envy her. Right now Lorelai was attending workshops to improve hotelmanagement.  
  
Outside she heard a car honking. Though she had told her grandparents that she really didn't mind driving up to Hartford herself they had arranged for their driver to pick her up. After quickly grabbing her bag and checking her appearance she ran outside and got in the car. To Hartford she went. To party.  
  
_At the Gilmore Mansion:  
_  
"Rory...how wonderful that you could make it...you look adorable"  
  
Richard Gilmore gave his granddaughter an awkward hug and looked at her with obvious pride in his eyes. Emily hugged Rory as well, before leading her away from Richard.  
  
"There are so many people that would just love to meet you Rory. You look enchanting. I'm sure you will make quite an impression tonight"  
  
Rory smiled. Over the years she had become used to grandma Gilmore's way of action. She really cared a lot about her social gatherings, and who was Rory to deny her that pleasure?  
  
After only half an hour Rory already felt dizzy with all the names and faces she tried to remember. Charming smiles were put on display wherever she made her way, and a lot of people tried to make conversation with her about topics she, most of the time, knew barely anything about.  
  
Politely excusing herself from yet another lecture about quantumphysics she walked to the balcony to get some much needed fresh air. And a moment of peace. She desperately longed to be alone with her thoughts for just one moment.  
  
"Mary, is that you?"  
  
Rory spun around only to see the face of a very familiar man smiling at her. If she hadn't recognized him by his voice or the nickname she certainly would have from just his eyes. They were still as piercing blue as she remembered them to be.  
  
"Tristan"  
  
She smiled back. After he had left for Military School they had spoken a couple of times. At the beginning harsh words were exchanged, but in time both of them learned that no harm would be done if they were nice to eachother. It wasn't like they were friends, but Rory no longer hated him, though she still didn't understand why he treated her the way that he did back in highschool.  
  
"I haven't seen you in...wow...must have been at least three years"  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
"So...what are you doing now?"  
  
Rory leaned against the balcony.  
  
"I recently got my degree in Journalism...so now I'm taking a bit of a time- out...to spend some time with my mom and friends. After that I plan to work for a newspaper."  
  
She smiled at him again.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Tristan setttled himself next to her, staring at the sky. He seemed much more relaxed than he had done back in Chilton, Rory noticed. It was almost like he could be himself now. Like he didn't need to hold up a reputation or play a part. It was nice to see him like this.  
  
"I went to Lawschool...in a few years I'm supposed to take over my dad's firm"  
  
He never said anything about whether he liked it or not. His voice was normal, without a hint of emotion in them. He just stated the facts.  
  
"And in your social life? Had a lot of boyfriends Mary?"  
  
The teasing tone was back in his voice again. She smiled, remembering precious moments from her past. Though she never admitted it, she felt flattered by his attention. It made her feel special, like she was good enough.  
  
"No, not really. After I broke up with Dean I..."  
  
He interrupted her with a big grin  
  
"You broke up with bagboy? Wow...what happened?"  
  
"Jess"  
  
He feigned to be hurt.  
  
"Auch...are you saying that you broke up with bagboy because of another guy? A guy that wasn't me? What did he have that I didn't?"  
  
"He read"  
  
"I can read!"  
  
"But you never did..."  
  
The playful bantering ended when a gorgeous woman stepped out on the balcony. She had long brown curly hair that hang over her shoulders and big brown eyes that were framed by long eyelashes. Rory couldn't help but feeling a little twinge of jealousy as she took Tristans arm.  
  
"Honey...are you coming back inside?"  
  
Tristan smiled at the girl and untangled himself from his grasp.  
  
"I will be right there sweety"  
  
Honey? Sweety? What was going on? Why was Tristan all lovey-dovey with some girl?  
  
**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Lies

**Summary**: Rory meets Tristan at a party. They really hit it off. But what is Tristan hiding from her?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Wish I did though, then I would have at least two hot guys in my bedroom...Tris and Jess...yummie!  
  
**A/N**: I got this idea from the story _If It Really Was That Easy _by _BrookenLucas12_. I read the first few chapters and got the idea that Dean was lying to Rory about his relationship with Lindsay. I turned out to be wrong :P but anyway that's how I got this idea.  
  
**Last chapter**: Tristan and Rory meet again at a party. When they are talking suddenly a beautiful woman comes to get Tristan and she calls him honey! And he calls her sweety! What is going on?!  
  
**Thankyou's**:  
  
**Kasha1**: Thank you so much! It's really great to hear that you like all my stuff :)  
  
**Michelle22**: I'm glad you thought it was good  
  
**Fashiongurl3188**: I'm sorry but he is! It's the whole plot of the story :P well part of it anyway :P  
  
**Jessie**: I hope you'll like the direction in which this story is heading!  
  
**Alexus**: Thanks! I hope you like the update!  
  
**Poertyoutloud**: I'm developing this into a story but there isn't a prequel or something :) maybe I will write it one day ;)  
  
**Toxic X sin 15**: You love my stories? :D:D:D:D Thank you!!!  
  
**Sara**: I hope you like the direction in which it's going!  
  
**Professional Scatterbrain**: Wow. That was a really deep thought :) I'm glad that you read something into it :)  
  
**Smile1**: Yeah I know the plot seems kinda cliché now...but I do have an idea which I hope isn't that unoriginal! I hope you keep reading this story and are not put off by the first chapter!

* * *

The brownhaired woman smiled and turned to Rory.  
  
"Ow how impolite of me"  
  
She extended her hand  
  
"I'm Layla, Tristan's wife"  
  
Rory was in too much of a shock to shake the womans hand. Instead she kept staring at Tristan, who watched the display of emotions on her face with amusement.  
  
"Layla sweetheart, why don't you go inside huh? I'll be right with you"  
  
His voice was dripping with sweetness, something that baffled Rory. How could it be that the guy she always saw as a player had finally changed his ways and settled down? Even though she had to admit Layla was gorgeous, she still couldn't see why Tristan would marry her. She looked exactly like the popular girls had in Chilton: shallow and bitchy.  
  
Layla nodded and went inside, but not before giving Rory a breathtaking –although clearly fake- smile.  
  
Tristan could see that she was trying to figure out the details and smirked.  
  
"Dissapointed Mare?"  
  
Rory looked up at him again.  
  
"Dissapointed? No...just confused"  
  
"About what? How I turned from a player to a tied down man?"  
  
Rory nodded and waited for his explanation.  
  
"Business Rory. It was a business deal. If I married her the DuGrey firm would be extended. We would get more money and more people working for us. So I did."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
To Rory Gilmore marriage was something that was always accompanied by love. How could you promise to spend the rest of your life with someone you didn't even care about? Sleep with them...talk to them everyday about your problems and your life...How could you do that when you didn't love that person?  
  
When she was little she had always imagined herself marrying prince charming. They would meet and instantly fall in love. Within months they would be married and they would spend the rest of their lives living the dream. There would be kids, and a dog, and basically everything would be sheer bliss.  
  
Ofcourse when she grew up she realized that it took a lot more than just good looks to become involved. She wanted someone to talk to. Someone she could share her hopes and dreams with, and not having to fear that he would laugh at her. He would have to make her feel special, and make her laugh. A lot. She loved to laugh. In the past, with Jess, she didn't have much to laugh about. There were fights, more often than not she was angry with him. But she still loved him. And maybe if he would have stayed she would have end up marrying him. Although she really doubted that. But she could share her dreams with him. They could talk about everything. And in a way he had made her see what more she wanted from a guy.  
  
She wanted trust. She wanted to be able to trust him. To know that he wouldn't leave her in the cold one day because he felt like it. She wanted to be able to come home smiling everyday because she knew he was waiting there for her.  
  
Yes. Trust was one of the important pillars of a relationship.  
  
"No"  
  
His answer got lost in the thoughts that were whirling around in her head. For a few seconds she didn't even register that he had said something, and it took a few more seconds to notice what he had said.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
He looked a little ashamed to share his secret with her, but eventually started telling her about their marriage. It consisted out of a lot of fights. To the world outside they pretended to be the happy couple but it was only a facade. It was something to keep their social status up. They couldn't tell the world that their marriage was failing. That when they were home together they were always fighting and screaming at eachother. That they barely talked to eachother when they weren't fighting. That it was always a calm before the storm. He told her how they had separate bedrooms and how they avoided touching eachother. His eyes became dark and his voice cold as he told her how Layla had an affair. He had come home early one day to find them on the couch, clad in only their underwear. She didn't even try to feel guilty, and the only reason he cared was because he couldn't allow this marriage to fall apart so soon after they got married. They needed to stay married for a while, so that Layla's father wouldn't break their allegiance when they got divorced.  
  
Rory just listened to him as he was telling her all this and wondered why he bothered to share it with her. He probably needed someone to listen to him. And as his monologue went on she started to pity him. Here he was. The former king of Chilton. Destined for greatness. And he was trapped. In a family. In a marriage he didn't want with a wife he hardly liked. She wondered if he had affairs himself, he hadn't said that he did, but he hadn't said that he didn't either. If he was anything like the guy back in highschool he probably had, but when she heard him talking about the importance of the firm she wondered if he would risk all that for just a fling.  
  
They both noticed Layla coming back towards them and Rory shot Tristan a sympathetic smile. He just nodded before walking off to Layla, leaving her alone with her thoughts.  
  
As she watched them dance she noticed how strange it was to see them like this. They acted like nothing was wrong. Tristan looked deeply into Layla's eyes and by the way she looked back at him everybody would say she was head over heels in love with him. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and tenderly carressed her shoulder before leaning in for a kiss.  
  
When they started kissing Rory averted her gaze. She wondered if she would ever be able to act like they did. If she would be able to lie to her loved ones about what was going on between her and someone else. She didn't know that soon she would.  
  
**Review please!  
**  
**A/N**: So Tristan's marriage sucks. Or doesn't it? I hope you liked this chapter!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Lies

**Summary**: Rory meets Tristan at a party. They really hit it off. But what is Tristan hiding from her?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Wish I did though, then I would have at least two hot guys in my bedroom...Tris and Jess...yummie!

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack in updates! I really hope I will have more time & inspiration cause all you readers deserve it! If you have any ideas/comments please tell me in a review!

Last Chapter:

Tristan looked a little ashamed to share his secret with her, but eventually started telling her about their marriage. It consisted out of a lot of fights. To the world outside they pretended to be the happy couple but it was only a facade. It was something to keep their social status up. They couldn't tell the world that their marriage was failing. That when they were home together they were always fighting and screaming at eachother. That they barely talked to eachother when they weren't fighting. That it was always a calm before the storm. He told her how they had separate bedrooms and how they avoided touching eachother. His eyes became dark and his voice cold as he told her how Layla had an affair. He had come home early one day to find them on the couch, clad in only their underwear. She didn't even try to feel guilty, and the only reason he cared was because he couldn't allow this marriage to fall apart so soon after they got married. They needed to stay married for a while, so that Layla's father wouldn't break their allegiance when they got divorced.  
  
Rory just listened to him as he was telling her all this and wondered why he bothered to share it with her. He probably needed someone to listen to him. And as his monologue went on she started to pity him. Here he was. The former king of Chilton. Destined for greatness. And he was trapped. In a family. In a marriage he didn't want with a wife he hardly liked. She wondered if he had affairs himself, he hadn't said that he did, but he hadn't said that he didn't either. If he was anything like the guy back in highschool he probably had, but when she heard him talking about the importance of the firm she wondered if he would risk all that for just a fling.  
  
They both noticed Layla coming back towards them and Rory shot Tristan a sympathetic smile. He just nodded before walking off to Layla, leaving her alone with her thoughts.  
  
As she watched them dance she noticed how strange it was to see them like this. They acted like nothing was wrong. Tristan looked deeply into Layla's eyes and by the way she looked back at him everybody would say she was head over heels in love with him. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and tenderly carressed her shoulder before leaning in for a kiss.  
  
When they started kissing Rory averted her gaze. She wondered if she would ever be able to act like they did. If she would be able to lie to her loved ones about what was going on between her and someone else. She didn't know that soon she would.

Chapter 3:

"And how is your son, Luke was it?"

"George"

The whitehaired woman looked disapprovingly at Rory, who quickly plastered a smile on her face.

"George, ofcourse. Could you excuse me for a second?"

She hastily walked over to the other side of the room, where she suppressed the urge to bang her head to a wall. She was such a social retard. If she made one more blunder like this one just now her grandmother would never invite her to another party.

"Rory, right?"

She turned around and faced Layla, the beautiful wife of her former classmate Tristan.

"Yes, Layla was it?"

Layla smiled.

"I heard you know Tristan from Chilton. That is so interesting"

Though the way she spoke her words sounded fake, the look in her eyes was genuine. Layla probably was one of those people that were used to society, thus changing their appearances and tone of voice to match the lies they were saying, until finally everything started to sound like a lie.

"Yeah...we were in the same class for a while"

She suddenly felt her arm being grabbed as Layla hooked her arm through Rory's.

"You have to tell me all about him...Trissie never wants to tell me about it...he says it's his bad period"

She pouted a little.

Rory inwardly giggled. Tristan DuGrey, player extraordinare, being called Trissie by his wife. It was just something that didn't match with the image she had of him. But maybe he really had changed.

As Layla led her to a more quiet area she wondered how this woman could act so well. If she wouldn't have known better she could have sworn Layla loved Tristan with all her heart. The way she talked about him, asked about his past, she seemed genuinely interested in finding out everything about her husbands past. It was hard to believe that this same woman who was speaking of Tristan so fondly was screwing around behind his back. That inside their home they fought all day and couldn't care less about eachother.

It wasn't until the end of the party that both girls rejoined Tristan. He looked at Rory, an eyebrow lifted, wondering what they had been talking about. Rory just smiled, and winked when Layla wasn't looking. It wasn't a flirty wink, more of an "I'll-tell-you-later-wink".

When Rory decided to call it a night, Tristan politely offered to drive her home. He helped her get in her coat, kissed Layla, and promised her he would be back in half an hour.

_..::GILMORE RESIDENCE::.._

"And then I told her how you always used to taunt me in highschool"

"You didn't!"

Rory laughed softly.

"Was I supposed to lie for you Tristan?"

He made a sad face.

"You know I only teased you cause I wanted you Mary"

Rory opened the frontdoor.

"Thanks for bringing me home Tris...that's really nice of you"

Tristan smiled, a genuine smile this time.

"It was my pleasure..."

They were both silent for a while, and just when Rory had decided to step inside, Tristan broke the silence.

"Look, it's not like I want to seduce you or something...but could I maybe have your phonenumber? Just to call sometimes...when things are rough..."

Rory turned around and looked at him. She smiled sweetly.

"Sure...just let me grab a pen"

She went inside and found a pen on the table, accompanied by a piece of paper that her mother had scribbled something on. Tearing a piece of it she quickly jotted down her phonenumber, when suddenly she felt a presence behind her.

Spinning around, holding up the pen as if it could form some kind of weapon just in case a burglar chose this night to visit Stars Hollow, she breathed relieved when she was looking into Tristans amused eyes.

"Wanting to kill me Mare?"

She slapped his chest.

"Never do that again"

He grinned.

"Or else?"

"You won't get my number"

She teased. He wrapped his arms around her and fumbled the little paper from her hands.

"Already got it babe"

Their bantering suddenly stopped when he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. His eyes were honest and a little vulnerability showed in them.

"Thanks"

With that he left.

**Review please!**

**A/N: **Please tell me what you did or didn't like. I personally thought this kinda sucked but it's just a filler. Next will hopefully be better!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Lies

**Summary**: Rory meets Tristan at a party. They really hit it off. But what is Tristan hiding from her?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Wish I did though, then I would have at least two hot guys in my bedroom...Tris and Jess...yummie!

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack in updates! I really hope I will have more time & inspiration cause all you readers deserve it! If you have any ideas/comments please tell me in a review!

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Look, it's not like I want to seduce you or something...but could I maybe have your phonenumber? Just to call sometimes...when things are rough..."

Rory turned around and looked at him. She smiled sweetly.

"Sure...just let me grab a pen"

She went inside and found a pen on the table, accompanied by a piece of paper that her mother had scribbled something on. Tearing a piece of it she quickly jotted down her phonenumber, when suddenly she felt a presence behind her.

Spinning around, holding up the pen as if it could form some kind of weapon just in case a burglar chose this night to visit Stars Hollow, she breathed relieved when she was looking into Tristans amused eyes.

"Wanting to kill me Mare?"

She slapped his chest.

"Never do that again"

He grinned.

"Or else?"

"You won't get my number"

She teased. He wrapped his arms around her and fumbled the little paper from her hands.

"Already got it babe"

Their bantering suddenly stopped when he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. His eyes were honest and a little vulnerability showed in them.

"Thanks"

With that he left.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Rory hadn't heard from Tristan in a week, and she found herself thinking about him more often than not. Wondering how he was doing, whether he was hiding his feelings from everybody like he used to do in Chilton, just laughing it away while deep inside he was going crazy. She wondered whether Layla knew him, really knew him like she thought she did. Even when they had just talked for half an hour at that party, she had felt a connection with him she never had felt with anybody except maybe her mom. He had been so open, so vulnerable. He had trusted her to keep his secret, and she had.

Even when her mother had asked her all about the party, she had stayed silent. When Lorelai prodded, whining, grumbled, trying to find out who that boy was she had allowed herself to be driven home with, she had never revealed the truth. She had just mumbled something about someone she used to know and left it at that.

But in her head she couldn't forget about him. About his eyes that seemed so honest. The pain she had felt seering through her body as he told her about the loveless marriage he was stuck in. She wished she could do something, but all she could do was wait for his call. It drove her crazy.

To get some distraction she went to Hartford, determined to find a few new books at the bookstore. And maybe some coffee. Her mobile phone was hidden safely in her purse, which she never even let out of sight, because she wouldn't want to miss his call.

Walking through the aisles she breathed in the scent that was so familiar to her. Old books. She loved walking through this bookstore because it made her feel timeless and right in place. Books never cared about the way she looked, so she could walk in dressed in sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt with her hair messed up and no make-up on. Books would never turn her down like boys seemed to do. She could just pick one up and start reading without having to worry about being funny or pretty enough.

Sitting down on a chair she skimmed through some pages of an interesting looking book, a faint smile on her lips and a dreamy look in her eyes. The peace and quiet was suddenly disturbed by a loud ringing noise.

Looking up she tried to distinguish where the sound came from, who she could blame for being torn away from her dreamworld, when suddenly she noticed that it came from her purse.

Blushing deeply she reached into her purse and took out her phone, quickly opening it to make the sound stop.

"Hello?"

"Can we meet somewhere? I'm in Hartford now...and I really need to talk to you"

She got up, not bothering to put the books in their rightful shelves, and walking out of the bookstore as fast as she could.

"Sure, where are you?"

"I'm near this coffeeshop called Lakers..."

"I know where that is. I'm really close. I'll be there in five minutes okay?"

"Thanks"

She hung up, quickening her pace, while her thoughts whirled around in her head. What had happened? Tristan had sounded so down. Had things gotten out of hand? Had Layla thrown him out?

She sped herself to the coffeecorner, immediately engulfing him into a big hug when she saw him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hid his face into her hair, taking a few deep breaths before pulling back.

"What happened?"

She sat down close to him, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear in an intimate gesture.

**Review please!**

**A/N:** okay this is short but I really wanted to update and I had to go. So this just shows the intimacy that is growing between them. I will update soon! If you have any ideas, please email them in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Lies

**Summary**: Rory meets Tristan again at a party. They really hit it off. But what is Tristan hiding from her?

**Disclaimer: **I own two gorgeous pictures of Chad, a copy of the Cinderella Story and some downloaded episodes of GG and OTH. Does this mean I own Chad?

**A/N:** So...last chapter was short and I promised to update. And what'd'ya know...I'm updating!

* * *

When the waitress came down to take their orders they were still sitting close to each other, occasionally touching to find comfort. Rory was stroking his back, her hand enveloped in his while he was telling his story, his eyes fixed on the table. She didn't know what to say, so instead she just listened to him.

"I just...I went crazy in there"

He sighed, messing up his hair with one hand while the other still held Rory's.

She took pity on him, and wished there was something more she could do besides listen to his story. For the past half hour he had told her about the past, more things that Layla did and how it tore him apart. How she cheated on him, just stayed with him for his money. How she would not even notice when he needed comfort. He told her how they spent all their nights in silence, watching tv together, or how she would go out and stay out late. He told her that there were nights he spent all alone, even when she was with him. How he felt so alone, so cold and empty.

"I just want to feel alive again Rory, but I don't know how..."

His blue eyes looked directly at her own, a whirlpool of emotions.

Sadness.

Anger.

Hurt.

Emptiness.

It was the emptiness that scared her the most. For as long as she had known Tristan he had always been shallow, superficial, but there had always been something in his eyes. A sparkle. Something that she could only classify as joy of life. He liked his life, his pranks, his friends. He seemed happy, even when sometimes he wasn't.

But now he couldn't conceal the truth anymore. His eyes were hollow, not even a hint of a sparkle in them. He could no longer play pretend. And she knew, that whatever it was she had to do, she would do it. Anything to help him regain happiness.

"I'm here for you...you know that..."

Her fingers intertwined with his in an intimate caress, a faint blush crept up her cheeks but she kept looking straight into his eyes. There were no lies there.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Layla was sitting on the couch, flipping through a brochure that showed beautiful sunsets, pearly white beaches and seas as blue as Tristans eyes. She smiled, remembering how mesmerised she had become when he had first laid eyes on her. How the blue of his eyes seemed to intensify as he took in her appearance. She felt little butterflies tingle in her stomach, and smiled again. Even after being together for as long as she had been with Tristan, he could still make her feel tingly inside like she had just met him. He could make her feel like a teenager again, even when he wasn't there beside her.

There was no doubt in her mind that she loved him. She loved him with all her heart and she had been so happy when he had asked her to be his.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Layla?"_

_She could hear his voice echoing through the hallway and felt her heart jump. When he had called her, only ten minutes before, he had spoken in a low sexy voice that made clear that he wanted something. He wanted her. And of course, she wanted him. She always did. He just had to look at her with those big blue eyes and she felt her knees go weak and her resolves crumbling._

"_I'm in the kitchen"_

_She had been making a simple lunch for herself when Tristan had called her from his office that he was coming home to have lunch with her. And then some more._

_She smiled when she felt two strong arms snaking around her waist and leaned back into his arms._

"_Hey there"_

_She said, caressing his hand with her thumb while tilting her head a little so he could kiss her, which he always did with so much love and passion that it made her feel like she was drunk._

_She was addicted to him. And he was to her._

"_I got you something"_

_He breathed into her ear before planting a kiss on the most sensitive spot in her neck._

_She moaned, feeling her knees beginning to buckle again._

"_Yeah?"_

_Her voice was hoarse and her skin was humming. How was it possible that a man this attractive had fallen in love with her? What did she have to offer that other (prettier) girls didn't?_

"_Uhuh"_

_He kissed her once again before slowly leading her out of the kitchen and into the diningroom. His face was serious when he looked at her, love obviously shining in his eyes._

"_Layla...you're my beautiful girlfriend...the one I've enjoyed spending these months with..."_

_Her eyes got wider. Was he breaking up with her? Was that his big surprise?_

_Her voice was shaky when she asked him_

"_But?"_

"_But...this isn't enough for me..."_

_She closed her eyes for a moment, tears burning behind her eyelids, a lump forming in her throat that she tried so hard to swallow. She wanted to fight herself out of his arms but felt like she was unable to move. So she just stayed._

"_Layla..."_

_He let go off her and she felt so cold. So alone._

"_Will you marry me?"_

_Her eyes flew open in surprise._

_END_

She still remembered how shocked she had been. How she thought she had lost everything she ever wanted. But he had made everything so much better. He had asked her to marry him and of course she had said yes.

* * *

"Can I call you again?"

"Sure"

Rory smiled and Tristan smiled back. They had spent most of the afternoon in the coffeeshop, talking or sometimes just enjoying each others company.

"I'm so glad I ran into you..."

Tristan confessed, caressing her fingers with his thumb.

"Me too...I thought that it would be another boring grandma Gilmore party...but it turned out to be something better..."

Suddenly Rory's cellphone rang and she excused herself.

"Rory"

Her face got serious again.

"You're kidding...yeah...I'll be right there..."

She hung up and got up from the chair, grabbing her jacket in the process.

"I have to go"

"What happened?"

"Big story at the paper...they want me to cover it...I'm really sorry but I have to go...this is a great opportunity..."

Tristan got up too and smiled before embracing her.

"Don't be silly, I'll be fine now, thanks to you...go and become famous with that amazing writerskills you got..."

She looked up in his eyes again, smiling for what seemed like the hundredth time this afternoon. He smiled back, and suddenly he kissed her. It was a small kiss, no tongue or passion involved, but it seemed to be more than just a small thank you.

She blushed when he let her go.

"Thank you..."

She turned around and left.

**Review please!**

**A/N:** Okay this was a little longer than the last chapter so I hope I made all you guys happy again. Uhmmm...for everybody who's confused now cause it seems like Layla is in love with Tristan...not all things are as they seem. The title of this story is Lies, and it's got that title for a reason. Somebody is lying...it's for you to decide who.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Lies

**Summary**: Rory meets Tristan again at a party. They really hit it off. But what is Tristan hiding from her?

**Disclaimer: **I own two gorgeous pictures of Chad, a copy of the Cinderella Story and some downloaded episodes of GG and OTH. Does this mean I own Chad?

**A/N: **Thanks to **aphi72** I thought about updating this story again. I didn't have any ideas but suddenly one sprung to mind. Please review!

* * *

"Have I told you that I loved you lately?"

She smiled, her hand caressing his arms that had snaked around her waist. She rested her head against his broad chest.

"Not today no"

Her voice answered playfully. She giggled when his warm mouth travelled from her neck to her lips and moaned when he kissed her forcefully. Her hands tangled into his hair as she turned around to kiss him back. His hands grabbed her butt and pinched it teasingly before lifting her up and carrying her into the bedroom.

As she fell on the bed she once again wondered how this amazing man could love her. She kissed him with all the love she felt for him and felt his passionate answer. She loved feeling him on top of her. His lean body, muscular chest and strong arms made her feel safe and turned on.

She kissed his jaw, which earned her a grunt in response. She giggled again, kissing his jaw over and over again until he silenced her with a firm kiss. His hands travelled down her body, slipped under her shirt and caressed her flat stomach. She moaned when his mouth left hers and licked her bellybutton. He always knew exactly what she liked.

She impatiently tugged at his shirt, but he refused to speed up and kissed her softly and slowly until she began to respond to his kiss. He nibbled at her bottomlip before planting a kiss on her jaw and continued to kiss downwards until he reached the most sensitive spot in her neck.

"Tristan"

She moaned in frustration. She wanted him. Needed him. Naked. Now. Hard. Fast. But he refused to give in. He loved to tease her and he knew that she loved him teasing her. She bucked her hips up against his, determined to do a little teasing of her own.

He groaned, pushing her back roughly.

"Do I need to tie you up miss?"

She had to swallow a few times, her voice hoarse when she spoke.

"Whatever you see fit Mr DuGrey"

He grinned, licking her neck.

"Will you be a good girl?"

She felt his hands unclasping her bra and taking her breasts. His thumb caressed her nipple before giving a soft squeeze.

She moaned.

"Never"

"Promise?"

His voice sounded husky.

She slid her hand between his thighs, feeling the hot hardness between his legs.

"Promise"

* * *

After the sex they lied in each others arms, limbs entangled and both covered in sweat.

She kissed his cheekbone.

"I love you Tristan"

She admitted, blushing.

He smiled, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I love you too...Layla"

**Review please!**

**A/N:** Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but it had to end here. It just had to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Lies

**Summary**: Rory meets Tristan again at a party. They really hit it off. But what is Tristan hiding from her?

**Disclaimer**: I own two gorgeous pictures of Chad, a copy of the Cinderella Story and some downloaded episodes of GG and OTH. Does this mean I own Chad?

**A/N:** there's no excuse, I know, I haven't updated in forever. Thing is, I've been having trouble with my wrist (deterioration) and well basically it just sucks because I can't type for a long time. Plus I've been on the couch for about three months, something to do with my ankle. And no, I didn't have a laptop. Sigh. Well, that actually IS an excuse. Anyway I'm back now and today is all about the updates so please review!

* * *

Another day, another party. Rory was once again checking herself over in the mirror. Her heart was fluttering in her chest every time she thought of Tristan. She secretly hoped he would be there. Without Layla, preferably. Ever since that day at the coffeeshop, more precisely that _kiss_ at the coffeeshop, she had been wanting to see him. To hold him. To kiss him even.

Anger flared up inside of her every time she thought of Layla. How _could_ she? Tristan was such a gentle man. Honest. Trustworthy. He was everything anyone could ever want. Everything she ever wanted anyway.

She applied lipstick, a darker shade than she normally did. She felt a little daring today. Maybe she would even take the first step and walk over to him. She knew it was wrong to be in love with a married man, to dream and think about sweet kisses, but she couldn't help herself. It was not like Layla would care if Tristan cheated...they were going to get divorced eventually anyway. They were only together for the money, and as soon as Layla's father would be at ease and not pull back his finances the road was all open for them.

"Sweets? Would you like me to drive you to the party?"

"No need mom"

Rory smiled at her reflection in the mirror and sprayed on a little perfume.

"I've already arranged a ride. A friend of mine is going to pick me up."

Secretly she hoped Tristan would be jealous when she arrived with Graham. He was just a friend of her, a colleague, who belonged to the same circle as she did. Part of her wanted Tristan to be angry with her for showing up with another man. She hoped he would grab her arm, pull her away from Graham and never let go again. She sighed. Tristan was still a married man. No matter how she tried to put it he did belong to someone. And it wasn't her.

* * *

"Mary...you look lovely"

His voice sounded polite. Just polite. She nodded at him, not showing her inner turmoil. Her insides had started squirming the second she had laid eyes on Layla. Tristan and his wife had walked over to her, greeting her and her escort courteously. Layla had smiled, offering Graham one hand while the other rested on Tristans' arm. Rory bit her lip when Tristan kissed her hand and ignored the urge to pull away.

"I'm going to say hello to my grandmother, will you excuse me?"

Graham nodded, already too engrossed in Layla to bother coming with Rory. Tristan wanted to follow her, but something in her posture made him think twice.

A few hours later Rory was standing outside. She loved being out here on her own for a while, just smelling the roses and enjoying the peace. Where Graham was, she didn't know. Last she had seen him he was still talking to Layla. It was not like she cared.

* * *

"_Tris? I'm going home...I've got a splitting headache..."_

_Layla smiled apologetically at him. Tristan wrapped his arms around his wife._

"_Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to come with?"_

"_No...I'll be alright"_

_Layla gave him a quick kiss._

"_Graham is going to drive me home. He practically lives next door. You go enjoy yourself. You deserve it"_

_He smiled, kissing Layla once more._

"_See you later then sweetheart...goodnight."_

_

* * *

_

"Hey"

He greeted her.

"Hello"

She turned around to face him. Immediately her heart started beating faster. Why did he look so down? Had Layla done something? Her promise to herself – that she would stay away from Tristan because he still was a married man – vanished like smoke.

"Are you alright? What did she do?"

Tristan sighed, ruffling through his hair.

"She left with that friend of yours. Graham?"

Rory's eyes widened in surprise.

"She did? The nerve!"

Suddenly Tristan was very close to her. So close she felt butterflies racing in her stomach and her skin just heated up because of his presence. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Can we go somewhere else? I really need to talk..."

"We can go to my place. My mother and Luke are out all night."

Half an hour later they were standing on the porch. Rory was fumbling with her dress, watching him awkwardly. He had just kissed her. And she had let him. And the worst of all was it wasn't some kiss you could share under thank you. It was passion, lust, tongues duelling for control. It was breathtaking and mindnumbing and earthshattering all at once.

"I don't know what you're expecting of me"

Tristans' hand trembled as he brought it up to her cheek. He was panting.

"I'm not expecting anything of you"

He said hoarsely. She shivered. He stepped even closer.

"I just...really...would like to..."

He never got to finish his sentence. As he dipped his head, his lips trying to both speak a coherent sentence and kiss her at the same time, she kissed him back. Furiously. She threw her arms around his neck, stumbling backwards until somehow, at one point in their make-out session, they had landed on her bed.

She had had sex before. Once, to be exact. She wasn't exactly proud of that. Dean had been married to Lindsay. For one second she felt disgusted with herself. She was about to repeat that same mistake! Then she relaxed. No. This wasn't a mistake. She loved Tristan. And he loved her. He would divorce his wife. She wasn't the other woman. This was nothing like it had been with Dean!

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Lies

**Summary:** Rory meets Tristan again at a party. They really hit it off. But what is Tristan hiding from her?

**Disclaimer:** I own Graham. Which isn't such a bad thing, trust me.

**A/N:** Been operated on recently, so I can't type very well. Apologies for the short chapter!

* * *

"Rory! Hey, Rory!"

Her arms filled with paperwork, Rory tried to walk away from Graham as fast as she could. She didn't think she could deal with anyone connected to Tristan right now. He hasn't called her, when he had promised her that he would. Maybe something was wrong. Or maybe Layla had finally left him and he was playing the depressed husband so they could still keep the money. This hopeful thought changed her mind rather suddenly, which made her stop so abrupt to wait for Graham that he crashed into her in surprise.

"What's up girl?"

Graham smiled.

"Running away from lil' old me? I ain't scary ya know."

Rory barely cracked a smile.

"I don't like people who sleep with my friends' wife."

Oh how hypocrite she was! Was her sleeping with Tristan any different? She had helped him cheat too. How dare she blame Graham for her own wrongdoings?

"Layla, you mean? I didn't sleep with her. I just brought her home. She had an awful migraine. And even if she hadn't...she is way too much in love with her husband. It would be a loss of my time to seduce a woman who gets little hearts in her eyes everytime she talks about him."

Graham grinned again.

"She doesn't love him. She only married him for his money. He told me so."

Rory looked at him, almost begging him to believe her.

"Then he is either very blind, or, more likely, lying to you."

* * *

"Layla DuGrey"

"Oh, hello. It's Rory Gilmore."

Rory's hands were sweating as she held the phone. Would Layla know about her husbands affair?

"Hey Rory. Tristan isn't here right now. Would you like him to call you back?"

"No...wait. This might sound like a really weird question but uhm... do you love him? Or did you marry him because of money?"

Layla laughed.

"I have money enough of my own Rory. Was Tristan joking around again? He does that all the time. It's a creepy thing how good he is at it."

"He jokes around a lot?"

Rory's voice sounded fragile. Would he? Could he? No...she refused to believe that.

"Oh yes"

Layla's smile was obvious in her voice.

"Even I believe him sometimes. So...he's tried to convince you that I married him because of his money? It's a good thing I trust him, or else I'd think he was trying to get you in bed."

The way her voice sounded, so cheerful and trusting, made Rory's heart break. Nobody could be such a good liar, could it? But maybe one person could. Tristan.

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Lies

**Summary:** Rory meets Tristan again at a party. They really hit it off. But what is Tristan hiding from her?

**Disclaimer:** I own Graham. Which isn't such a bad thing, trust me.

**A/N: **Sorry that this update took so long. My wrist still hurts plus I've been moving in with my boyfriend, which thus took up a lot of my time.

-----------------------------------

The phone rang. She did not want to answer. Yet she did. She needed to hear it from him. Because it would be him on the other side of the line. Of course it would be. He had a gift for calling when she was down. Vulnerable. Was that how she ended up here? Heartbroken? Deceived?

"Rory Gilmore."

"Hey sweetheart. I just called to see how you were doing. I miss you."

She wanted to desperately for it to be true. Tears filled her eyes, clouded her sight, as she clung to the phone. She needed to hear him say it, no matter how much it would hurt her. She needed to know the truth. Didn't he at least owe her that?

"I miss you too Tristan."

She swallowed something and took a deep breath.

"In fact, I missed you so much that I called your place to see how you were doing."

It was strange how casual and steady her voice sounded. She was shaking. Cold. Miserable.

"You did? Layla didn't tell me. Figures. She always tries to sabotage my life."

"Really?"

Rory noticed that her voice sounded sarcastic. She tried to change it, not wanting Tristan to notice that something was wrong until the very end. She needed to be in control. She needed to hear him trying to lie his way out of this. She needed to stay strong so she wouldn't fall for his sweet words again.

"So, did you tell her yet?"

She started again, her voice light and chipper. So fake that he should notice. If he knew her, he would know. He would realise. But he didn't.

"Tell her what, baby?"

Rory managed a tinkling laugh before going for the kill.

"That you're divorcing her for me, of course. We're getting married after all, aren't we? Did you forget about that, silly?"

"Mary, what are you talking about?"

"You know I'm not the type for casual sex Tris...you know that I'd want a ring and the fairytale life. You should have known, at least."

"Rory...I..."

She listened to him quietly, knowing that he was probably sweating and wondering how the hell he would make this right again.

"Oh, I forgot, of course you can't divorce her. Because you need the money from her dad's company."

"Right! You're right! Maybe if..."

She interrupted him.

"Only...there's one thing I don't understand. If Layla's dad is loaded, then why did Layla marry you for your money? She'd have more than enough to provide for herself wouldn't she?"

"I..."

"Oh, Tristan, don't lie to me! Just tell me the truth for once. I'm so fed up with your lies. I..."

Oh dammit, now she started crying. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want him to hear her cry. He wasn't worth it. She needed to stay strong and tell him to fuck off and leave her alone. Yet part of her wanted him to tell her that she had it all wrong. That he really loved her. That he wanted her and that everything he had told her was the truth.

"Rory..."

His voice sounded gentle and sad. She knew. She knew that he was about to ruin everything there was between them. That he was about to tell the truth, finally, but suddenly she did not want to hear the truth anymore. She did not want her fairytale happy ending to be ruined. She did not want to end up alone.

"Don't"

She managed to choke out between sobs.

"Don't be sweet Tristan. Don't ruin things even more. I want so desperately to believe you. But I know you're lying to me. I know you love Layla. Why didn't I see it?"

"Don't blame yourself, Mare..."

"You're right. I should blame you. But I can't. I love you. I love you so much."

She was crying openly now, not having the strength to hold back anymore. Why didn't he say something? Why didn't he make everything okay again? Why couldn't he give her something? Something she could hold on to. Something that would say to her "everything will be okay". You won't get your heart broken again. You will know love. You will end up living happily ever after.

He did give her something. The dialing tone. He hung up. He ended their relationship with something other than lies. Silence. And oddly enough, it comforted her. He had finally been honest. He had finally decided to do something for her benefit instead of his own.

Rory stood up and walked outside. She saw snow dancing in the wind. She needed coffee.

**THE END**

**Review please!**


End file.
